


临界温度 02

by softfur



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softfur/pseuds/softfur





	临界温度 02

横山躲在幽暗的街道安静地等待着黎明的到来。夜晚已经结束了大半，就连营业着的酒吧也渐渐回归平静。  
横山早些时候来到街道上，把小酒吧的地理位置摸了一遍，将目标锁定在酒吧侧面的窄门。这扇门通往酒吧的后台，如果横山没有猜错，之前那扇猫咪立牌后面的门，连通的就是这里。横山已经等一会儿了，在酒吧里打工的几个服务生相继涌了出来，只有村上到现在还不见踪影。  
横山歪靠着墙角，疲倦地打了一个哈欠。吧嗒吧嗒的脚步声再一次由远及近，这次是一个人。  
与此同时门锁发出清脆的声响，从里面冒出一个棕色的脑袋。  
是村上。  
村上戴了一顶棒球帽，身上穿着月灰色的宽松背心和一条勉强盖过大腿根部的迷彩短裤，脚上随意踏了一双人字拖，横山刚刚听到的乱七八糟的足音就是这双人字拖。  
横山的视线躲在昏暗里对着村上肆无忌惮地打量 ，村上的右手手腕戴着一条款式简单的深棕色皮绳手链，横山于是伸出手，闪到村上身后毫不犹豫地勾向村上的手腕。  
就在快要碰触时，棕发青年迅速折身逃脱，但速度还是横山略胜一筹，他右手按住村上的右手腕，躲过村上眼疾手快左手反手挥过来的直拳，用肘部抵着村上的脖颈，一只脚拌住村上的步伐。他靠着村上的脖子深深吸一口气，尽管这个举动让横山看来太像变态。村上挣脱的力气不小，要不是横山用了十分的力气抵着村上的小腿他怀疑现在自己已经被放倒了。横山使出吃奶的力气才将村上锁在怀里，这是横山曾经和村上练习格斗时制服他最有效的一招。但显然村上并不想让他得逞。棕发青年看准时机，后背发力抵住横山，抽出手臂狠狠地顶向横山的小腹，横山吃痛失神的空挡，村上的棒球帽被甩到一边，他的左腿扫过横山两条腿，在横山失去平衡后将对方压在地上，横山下意识地闭上眼睛，在耳边感觉到一阵风。  
“yoko？”村上跨坐在横山身上，他的脸上已经卸去妆容，湿哒哒的棕发垂在两鬓，一双横山熟悉的下垂眼困惑地弯着，村上叫了一声，便不再动弹了。  
横山长长呼出一口气，村上夹着他两肋的大腿并未松懈，横山连呼吸都觉得有些困难，他快要不记得自己等了多少年，横山有一瞬间简直想要不争气地掉眼泪。  
“hina……”也不顾后果，横山的理智早在见到村上时就变成了一团浆糊，他两肘撑着地面手贴着村上的大腿，不由分说地抬起身含住了村上的嘴唇。  
这个吻接下来便演变得一发不可收拾。村上微张着嘴失了神，直到横山的舌头软绵绵地舔过他的下唇，他才急切地回应起来，比起亲吻更像是撕咬，村上的虎牙撞上横山的下唇，对方疼得嘶了一声，下一秒却用力用手掌扣住村上，报复性地在村上的唇上咬了一口，灵巧的舌头撬开村上的牙关，凶狠地侵占了他柔软的口腔，同他的舌头搅在一起。  
明明快是秋天村上却只穿了一件坦克背心，横山另一只手从村上温暖紧实的侧腰一路向上攀，一下下有规律地揉捏着村上肋骨处薄薄的一层柔软，被村上含糊地抗议着用力拉开了距离。  
“hina这里还是这么敏（感”横山继续用手臂撑着地面与村上讲话，他盯着村上被自己咬得鲜红的嘴唇，终于露出今天第一个真心的笑容。  
“yoko”村上的嗓音明显沙哑了不少，他压低声音，再次叫了横山的名字。这次他听起来不再犹豫，村上摸摸横山的小腹，挑衅一般歪着嘴笑起来，“你这些年疏于练习啊。”  
横山被村上引导着从小巷口的一扇门滑进侧门挤进一间不大的房间。他下意识环顾四周，房间很空旷，没有窗，只摆了一个床垫和一盏小小的落地灯，屋子的一角堆了些杂物和几本书。横山摸索着墙壁打开顶灯，村上还背对着他，他的后背紧绷得笔直，横山眼神留恋过一副迷人的蝴蝶骨和从衣角露出来若隐若现的腰窝，迫不及待地将手覆在那层薄薄的肌肉上沿着脊椎骨抚摸他。横山的脑海中闪过舞台上村上妩媚的动作和那些因垂涎他而伸出来的手臂，他的思想一瞬间变得滞重，横山向前跨了一大步，回到紧贴着村上的姿势。由于不适，村上回眸眨眨眼睛，眼神极其无辜地望着横山，横山咬紧牙关狠狠撞上门，下一秒不管不顾地捧着村上的脸颊又亲又咬，灵巧的舌头紧贴着村上的肌肤，变换力度吮舔着。一个小时前村上表演钢管舞的记忆还留在横山脑海中，他现在就算把村上揉进心里，也难免能解心中愤懑。什么都阻止不了他。

村上并不挣扎，他配合着横山的亲吻抚摸他的头顶，略微粗糙的手指不慌不忙地从裤子里抽出横山T恤的衣角，指肚摩挲着横山细嫩的、奶油一般的皮肤撩抚他。这件T恤是村上走那年买给横山的，如今已经被洗的有些松垮，村上揉搓着横山裸露的后腰，沉溺于亲吻之前用力看了一眼天花板上的灯。  
再次探索对方身体的感觉相当奇妙，村上比横山记忆里健壮了一些，身上的线条硬了不少，横山流连地揉捏着村上的肌肉，舌头绕着村上的肩峰打转，用鼻尖来回摩擦村上锁骨处的凹陷，不慌不忙地啃咬村上的下巴。  
等到横山急躁地掀起村上的背心把它扔在一边，留恋过村上的蝴蝶骨时，动作却倏然怠慢下来。横山的手指在村上后背停了下来，他在那里摸到一个扭曲怪异的突起，横山扳过村上的左肩看过去，那里蜿蜒着一条很深的伤疤，蛇一样的伤口顺着蝴蝶骨的一侧劈开，一直延伸到腋下。  
“hina……”  
横山注视着那条伤疤，抬起眼睛的一刹那被村上灵巧地躲开了。  
“陈年旧事了。”村上含糊地回应道，“继续吧。”  
他不容分说地扣紧横山的腰将他拉近，迅速脱掉横山的上衣扔在地上，伸手解开横山的裤带。  
横山的迟疑被村上凑过来的嘴唇吻得不逼真起来，冷下来的欲望也随着亲吻再次灼热，伴着隐隐的痛感，袭击了横山的心脏。  
横山不再说话，他与村上的胸膛紧紧贴在一起，与村上交握着一只手，另一只则描画着村上的肩胛骨，记忆着疤痕的形状，拼命回应村上。  
村上被横山环抱着深吻，他的手滑进横山的内裤，握住横山硬物撸动两下，才想起什么似地用另一对手指缠上横山右手的皮质手链，轻轻拉了他一下他的手腕，横山揉搓着村上的胸肌，揽着村上的窄腰不耐烦地哼了一声。  
如果有什么情况就使劲抓他的手腕，这是横山和村上很多年前就定下来的规矩，那时候他们谈恋爱总是偷偷摸摸的，多半时候是为了防止被别人发现才定下这条规矩。  
“yoko……”直到横山发硬的下体抵着他的大腿他还是觉得不真实，村上迟疑地吻吻横山的发旋，半晌才吭吭哧哧地说，“我好久没做过了……这里什么都没有……”  
横山这次终于抬起头，他用了一会儿才反应过来村上正在说什么，他吞咽了一下，捧着村上的脸颊，一只手不由分说地架起村上的腿，引导他他缠着自己的腰，“我也没有……”横山没停下来，他又咬上村上的嘴唇咕囔了一句，“但自己解决的时候都想着你。”  
横山说罢还顶顶跨，将灼热的下身送进村上虚握着的手掌中，又对着村上的嘴唇咬过去。  
一股热流倏然流便他的全身，村上的脸颊不可抑制地剧烈发热起来，他惊讶地瞪圆眼睛，仿佛不相信这样的话语是出自横山口中，但横山并不给村上回应的机会，横山十指对着他的十指，把他更用力地压向自己，懒洋洋地吻他。横山显然是认真的，他的手掌划过村上的臀部来到大腿，不由分说地卷起村上的短裤，一只手扣住村上的膝盖，硬物有一下没一下地在他的大腿根磨蹭着。村上小声呻吟了一下，软绵绵的手指扣在横山的小臂上抓来抓去。  
横山比村上高一些，由于被横山架着村上不得不踮起脚尖，才能勉强保持自己的重心半骑在横山身上，他舒一口气，暗暗庆幸自己这两年舞蹈没有白练。村上仰起头，闭目使劲克制着自己不争气地落下眼泪。  
横山低着头抵着村上的胸膛，厚重的刘海盖住了他的眼睛让村上看不到他的表情，他的节奏很慢，村上用了一会儿才意识到横山哭了。村上用手心推推恋人湿漉漉的脸颊，横山却像定住一般，死活不肯抬起头来。  
村上做一个深呼吸，将吐出来的气暧昧地喷在横山敏感的后颈，等横山一松懈便拉过他，唯恐他看不到一样贴着他的脸，“yoko”村上糯糯地叫他的名字。  
“你要是哭我也会忍不住的”村上用脚踝钩住横山的侧腰，指肚抚过横山的脸颊，在横山的眼角抹了一把，“我回来了。Yoko。”  
村上捧着横山的脸颊，摩挲着他光滑的皮肤，脖颈抵着横山的黑发，像是在照顾小孩一样顺着横山的侧脸摸了摸，在他厚墩墩的下唇上啵了一下。  
“粉尘过敏！”横山狠狠顶了一下跨，挂在腰上的裤子不负众望地滑了下去，他吸吸鼻子，不再给村上说话的机会，一把扯下村上和自己的短裤，将他们的髋骨按在一起用力研磨起来。横山扣着村上腰窝的手向下握住村上的臀瓣，两个人同时因为过度的触碰而发出了一声呜咽。村上撑着墙壁，想象横山是一根钢管，然后更用力地缠住他。他被自己的比喻逗笑了，从喉咙深处发出叹息。村上用力贴着横山，下巴抵在横山的后颈呼呼喘着气舔舔横山混杂着咸味的后颈，腾出一只手握住两个人的坚硬抽动起来，横山的眼眸有一瞬间的失焦，若不是此时村上还挂在他的身上，横山很有可能一个趔趄摔倒在地上。  
村上粗糙的手掌划过横山的柱身撸动了两下，指甲划过隐秘的褶皱，横山的阴茎一抖一抖地分泌出更多的前液，村上对他微微一笑，细长的手指勾勒出两人的形状，他们的阴茎挤在一起摩擦着加快了节奏，横山模糊而愉悦地呻吟出声，村上揉揉横山红彤彤的耳廓，从横山的颈窝抬起头，闭着双眼吻上横山的嘴唇。  
村上惊醒时下意识地翻身坐起来，他条件反射般在黑暗中摸索着自己的蝴蝶刀，在碰触到一个结实温热的臂膀时，才沉重地吐出一口气，如释重负般松懈下来。他是安全的，睡在他身边的人是横山。前一天晚上的记忆实在过于混乱，村上的记忆力只剩下横山亲吻他时柔软温热的唇和美好温馨的幸福感——他曾经无数次想象过再次回到横山身边的场景，但所有一切的幻想都不及现实的万分之一来得美好。这六年间他第一次感到安心。  
横山睡得很沉，村上悄悄捏捏横山上臂的肌肉，看着恋人雪白的手臂发呆。  
恋人。村上在心里小心翼翼地重复了一遍这个字眼，即使期盼过无数次，可他仍然不确定自己是否还可以这样称呼横山。  
即便如此，村上还是不可抑制地漾出一个笑容。除了横山，他已经没有什么可以失去的了。而横山现在就他的身边。  
村上抬起手，指尖在快要触摸到横山脸颊时倏然停下，几小时前，他曾真切地在这张脸上见到眼泪——而他几乎从未见过横山流泪。村上收回手，脸上撇着嘴的表情比哭还要难看。  
村上从床垫上坐起来，扯了一条被单披在横山身，躺回横山身边。他甚至不记得他们早些时候是怎么睡着的，不过好在现在是夏天，即使躺在地板上睡着也不至于生病。  
横山作为警察，生病了可不好。村上扭着头认真地盯着横山的睡眼看了一会儿，踌躇一阵才向横山挪动了一点，手臂虚贴着横山有汗渍的上臂。  
横山无意识地翻个身，一条腿压在村上的小腿上，手臂紧跟着缠上村上。  
记忆里就算他们年轻时也不曾如此亲密。若是横山的舍友涉谷在这里，大概又要疯狂打趣他们这副新婚夫妇般的姿势了。从上挪动一下位置，让横山正好落在自己眼睛里，咧着嘴扯出一个苦笑。  
藏在亲密感之后的是仿佛被噬咬一般一阵阵的钝痛从后背的疤痕一直蔓延到他的脚趾。  
村上一动不动地在黑暗中僵直着，他试图闭上眼睛强迫自己入睡，但横山的体温太过灼热，与他扣着的一双手沉得几乎令他脱力。村上感受着与自己贴合着的恋人，眼望着黑糊糊的墙壁，随之而来的不安感令他吞噬了他。  
他可能会背叛他，他终究会再次失去他。他们终究已经不是同一个世界的人。  
他困得要死，却睡意全无。

醒过来的时候横山身上盖了一条床单毫无形象地趴在床上，他想不起来自己是为什么变成这样的姿势，横山一双眼睛在瞥见身下胡乱枕着的衣物和内裤时不由自主地脸红了。横山抬眼，村上正站在窗边背对着他换衣服。  
横山流连过村上的脚踝与颈椎突出的线条，在望见村上大腿和肩胛骨的红痕时没忍住窸窸窣窣地扭动了两下，少顷别扭地红了脸，村上闻声回头，看着横山紧闭的眼睛和红彤彤的两颊恶意地笑了。  
“也不知道谁昨晚跟疯了一样。”村上裸着上身凑到横山面前拍了一下横山乱蓬蓬的黑发，在他怕痒的鼻翼试探了一下，横山果然猛吸鼻子蹙起眉头，“起来吧，知道你醒了。我要拿裤子。”  
这下仿佛更尴尬了。横山作了一会儿心理建设才终于慢吞吞地睁开眼睛，村上跪在他旁边从横山的身下不慌不忙地抽出自己的衣服，等着横山的下文。  
“早上好，hina”横山握住村上的手腕，摩挲着他的皮肤，水润的嘴唇在村上的小臂上啄了一下说道。  
“嗯……”村上僵硬地抽出手，含糊地应一声，他的手在空中不易察觉地停顿了一下，还是接着之前的动作捉住横山的手腕把他拉起来，“起来吧，我给你弄点早饭。”  
横山扬起脸追随正欲离开的村上，眼望他的打开门走了出去，暗暗握紧了拳头。  
横山穿过走廊，从前一天晚上立着猫咪立牌的侧门探出头，在空荡荡的酒吧里找到村上。前一晚喧哗的痕迹似乎还留在每一个角落，横山到酒吧时村上正在低着头收拾酒瓶。横山瞥一眼镁光灯下的舞池，走过去一言不发地帮村上简单规整酒瓶。  
有过多的话想要冲口而出的结果就是哑然，横山细细听靠在酒柜边的小电冰箱恒温器轰隆轰隆震耳欲聋地响着，横山停下动作，此时村上已经绕进了吧台另一侧，横山注视着他从冰箱里取出一袋白面包、几种生蔬菜、一盒黄油还有一包火腿。然后村上扭过头看他，举起那包收纳在透明袋子里的迷你番茄和小黄瓜。  
横山梗着脖子对他摇两下头，村上无奈地咧嘴笑出声，把那包可怜的新鲜蔬菜扔回了冰箱。  
两个人随便吃了点三明治，村上煮了咖啡和热牛奶。  
沉默的空挡横山又一次思考了要对村上说些什么，结果被村上一边抱怨着近来销售额不尽人意，把话题顺理成章地牵走。  
村上身上有太多令横山介意、并且吸引着他的地方，令他想去一件件地了解——比如村上后背那道狰狞的伤疤。横山攥着水杯思考着，村上坐在一边刷拉刷拉地翻看账本。  
等横山拍拍脑袋想起自己还要去上班的时候，时钟悄无声息地划过了九点。  
“糟了……”横山小声嘀咕一句，把深黑色的马克杯重重砸在桌子上，呆呆地张开嘴， “迟到了……”  
好心地没顾得上笑话他，村上迅速地反应过来，看一眼表把横山赶去淋浴，自己接着跑进堆放物品的屋子里给找了套衣服拿给横山送进去换上。  
等横山打理好自己还没在酒吧里站住脚，就又被村上推搡着送走了。手法和语气简直像是横山自家的老妈。  
从村上那里出来时已经九点半，横山没什么所谓地看一眼表，歪着头站在公交站等待。早先一点他也并不着急，真正急得上蹿下跳的人是村上。村上从很久以前就要比横山个性严谨很多，想当年村上明明小他一届，后来却把早上起来拉着横山去上课变成了每天早晨的必修课。  
比起村上横山要不拘小节多了。反正无论如何也要迟到，横山准备将这一切解释为加班。  
横山理了理衣服上面的皱纹，狠狠瞪了站在他身边不注瞥他的男孩一眼。几分钟前村上从放在酒吧的衣柜里找了一套老旧的西服给他，是一套米色西装和一件有些皱皱巴巴的白衬衫，上面有浅浅地令人舒心的柔顺剂味道。很显然在横山收拾自己的时候村上努力抢救了这套满是褶皱的衣服好久了。虽然效果不尽人意，村上递给他的时候甚至还有些不好意思，彼时村上低着头从下向上仰望横山，目光流转的光泽简直和几年前如出一辙，横山一只手抓着那件米色外套、毫不在意地在上面留下更多的褶皱，另一只手捉住村上的后颈不可抑制地吻住了他。  
这套皱巴巴的西服在大街上和警局都被行了注目礼，横山可不在乎这些。


End file.
